rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 95.1: Not so Big Troubles in Little Denandsor
Lian: what sort of things looking into in denandsor? (10:14:05 PM) Niet: Legal troubles? COnflicts amongst the exalts staying there, foreign infiltrators found, handling diplomats, anything really. (10:15:57 PM) Lian: well what do you have the bunnies doing? (10:20:37 PM) Niet: I imagined we'd have the scourge with the ninjas. (10:20:50 PM) Niet: Collared before-hand probably. (10:20:58 PM) Niet: The defiler in the cathedrals, and what is the last caste? (10:21:16 PM) Lian: Fiend (10:21:23 PM) Lian: also where are you keeping your abyssals? (10:22:38 PM) Niet: I don't think Niet's had them. (10:22:43 PM) Niet: Probably keeping the fiend close at hand. (10:23:13 PM) Niet: If she has any bureaucratic skill letting her work with that, but holding her in reserve for ED charm design. (10:24:16 PM) Lian: brb (10:37:10 PM) Lian: OK, one thing she notices in judgement is someone has been using their skills at stealth and new technology to get picture of women naked and calling it art. Said women are disagreeing (10:38:48 PM) Niet: Call them all in. (10:41:35 PM) Lian: they come in (10:41:59 PM) Lian: ten women various ages, all generally mature physically (10:47:54 PM) Lian left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 250 seconds). (10:47:59 PM) Lian1 Lian@i-10-28-277-716.hsd8.md.comcast.net entered the room. (10:48:26 PM) Lian1: ten women various ages, all generally mature physically (10:48:31 PM) Lian1: Young man (10:49:00 PM) Niet: Male? (10:50:57 PM) Lian1: yes (10:56:06 PM) Niet: Didn't Niet get rid of that? (10:58:19 PM) Lian1: what? (10:58:56 PM) Niet: Men. (10:59:02 PM) Niet: Shouldn't there not be any men in the city? (10:59:15 PM) Niet: Given that she transformed everyone and has been tightening immigration? (11:00:49 PM) Lian1: last time you were transforming people you said you were weighting it to female not completely (11:01:18 PM) Niet: No, the stork idea came in, so it was all female. (11:01:24 PM) Niet: I mean, we could just set this before that. (11:03:39 PM) Lian1: you can finish it off after this, the stork one didn't include a full tf that I remember, ok? (11:06:05 PM) Niet: K. (11:06:34 PM) ***Niet motions for the women to present their case first. (11:08:43 PM) Lian1: the eldest one presents that it was in various baths, private areas where it happened. (11:12:22 PM) Niet: "Why are you mad about it?" (11:13:18 PM) Lian1: "Its identity theft" (11:13:35 PM) Niet: "Why?" (11:15:21 PM) Lian1: "it was taken without permission and puts us in a possition we don't like" (11:16:23 PM) Niet: "So, if he'd asked first there wouldn't be a problem?" (11:16:30 PM) Niet: "And what don't you like about it?" (11:17:11 PM) Lian1: "They aren't the pictures we desire getting out there, it gives an impression of our aestetic that is at odds with who we are" (11:19:53 PM) Niet: "Why does it reflect on your aesthetics instead of his?" (11:20:07 PM) Lian1: "People judge us by it" (11:24:10 PM) Niet: "Isn't that their inadequacy?" (11:24:49 PM) Lian1: "no" (11:26:45 PM) Niet: "Why isn't it?" (11:27:18 PM) Lian1: "because its not" (11:28:34 PM) Niet: "What have you all contributed to society?" (11:28:48 PM) Niet: "Artworks?" (11:31:42 PM) Niet: "Inventions?" (11:35:21 PM) Lian1: Speaker "Its my bath, I run the place he broke in, I keep it in condition, I see that its aestetic is maintained" 4 speak up and say they are technicians who work on upkeeping stuff and that that wasn't important then why have them do it. there's one chef 3 waitresses and one person who has this great idea involving making sugary sweet alcahol but can't get anyone to try it. (11:36:24 PM) ***Niet nods. (11:36:30 PM) Niet: "And would you show us the actual artworks? (11:37:35 PM) Lian1: he shows the not so tastefully done series of photos in magazine format (11:39:37 PM) Niet: "And what is their purpose?" (11:39:48 PM) Niet: "What do they mean to you?" (11:41:28 PM) Lian1: "Economics is my art form, I transform boring bits of paper into pretty bits of gold" (11:43:46 PM) Niet: "We don't have a money based economy. What does that actually do for you?" (11:44:23 PM) Niet: "I mean, there are large reserves of gold that an artist can just take if they fill out an application as to why they'd need it." (11:45:25 PM) Niet: "And why do they need to be unaware?" (11:47:40 PM) Lian1 left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 244 seconds). (11:48:36 PM) Lian Lian@gfl2045y2.tmodns.net entered the room. (11:48:51 PM) Niet: (11:43:46 PM) Niet: "We don't have a money based economy. What does that actually do for you?" (11:48:51 PM) Niet: (11:44:23 PM) Niet: "I mean, there are large reserves of gold that an artist can just take if they fill out an application as to why they'd need it." (11:48:51 PM) Niet: (11:45:25 PM) Niet: "And why do they need to be unaware?" (11:52:48 PM) Lian1 Lian@i-10-28-277-716.hsd8.md.comcast.net entered the room. (11:53:23 PM) Lian left the room (quit: Client Quit). (11:54:19 PM) Niet: (11:48:51 PM) Niet: (11:43:46 PM) Niet: "We don't have a money based economy. What does that actually do for you?" (11:54:19 PM) Niet: (11:48:51 PM) Niet: (11:44:23 PM) Niet: "I mean, there are large reserves of gold that an artist can just take if they fill out an application as to why they'd need it." (11:54:19 PM) Niet: (11:48:51 PM) Niet: (11:45:25 PM) Niet: "And why do they need to be unaware?" (11:54:22 PM) Niet: (Connection problems?) (11:54:38 PM) Lian1: (Power cut out briefly I was going to be on my phone but it restarted) (11:54:52 PM) Lian1: "Why do we trade with other nations?" (8/28/2011 12:00:17 AM) Niet: "It's good to cultivate international relations. Also, technology, literature, ideas and whatnot aren't as easy to acquire as gold.... But it's primarily to link them to us and to help them..." (12:01:10 AM) Lian1: "then they should have no problem if I use them to link Nexus or Great Forks to us (12:01:54 AM) Niet: "And you're doing that?" (12:02:22 AM) Niet: "And why haven't you just asked for willing models?" (12:06:23 AM) Lian1 left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 268 seconds). (12:06:38 AM) Lian Lian@apn7090h2.tmodns.net entered the room. (12:07:16 AM) Lian: Lost cable have power (12:08:39 AM) Niet: Ick. (12:08:48 AM) Niet: (12:01:54 AM) Niet: "And you're doing that?" (12:08:48 AM) Niet: (12:02:22 AM) Niet: "And why haven't you just asked for willing models?" (12:10:51 AM) Niet: (Are you OK to continue, or would you rather we shelf it for now?) (12:11:01 AM) Lian_ Lian@wgo7590m7.tmodns.net entered the room. (12:11:58 AM) Lian left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 250 seconds). (12:12:43 AM) Niet: (You OK to continue, or should we stop here for now?) (12:12:57 AM) Lian_: Ok to continue (12:14:07 AM) Niet: "You're sending products to Nexus and Great Forks?" (12:14:33 AM) Lian_: Yes (12:15:12 AM) Niet: "And why can't you ask for permission?" (12:15:48 AM) Lian_: It removes objectivity (12:16:24 AM) Niet: "Explain." (12:17:44 AM) Lian_: They would react thus adding their vision (12:19:20 AM) Niet: "But you could have them move however you wanted, so you wouldn't be forced to use incidental poses." (12:21:52 AM) Lian_: It marrs the natural (12:22:13 AM) Lian_: (get my pm) (12:22:17 AM) Lian_: ? (12:23:05 AM) Niet: (No.) (12:23:28 AM) Niet: "You could recruit people and not have them know specifically when they're being photographed." (12:23:49 AM) Niet: "Or is having them in a completely natural state so key to your art?" (12:23:55 AM) Niet: (Factual determination analysis.) (12:24:00 AM) Niet: (On his answer.) (12:24:14 AM) Lian_: Completely natural (12:24:26 AM) Niet: (Truth?) (12:24:59 AM) Lian_: (hes try to justify it) (12:26:43 AM) Niet: "I am willing to provide you with models, if they'd make your work easier." (12:27:37 AM) Niet: "Well, since you've lied to me, you've given up your say in how things go." (12:27:37 AM) Lian_: I guess (12:29:37 AM) Lian_: (get it now?) (12:29:49 AM) Lian_: No.. (12:34:57 AM) Niet: "Well, what kind of model would you most prefer?" (12:35:02 AM) Niet: "What would be ideal for your work?" (12:37:18 AM) Lian_: Idont know (12:38:42 AM) Niet: (Truth?) (12:39:46 AM) Lian_: Yes (12:42:56 AM) Niet: "Well, she'd have to be pretty, right?" (12:43:27 AM) Niet: Niet looks at the women accusing him. "What qualities would make a good model for him?" (12:45:38 AM) Lian_: Big breasts (12:47:06 AM) Lian_: Long hair (12:50:45 AM) ***Niet nods. (12:50:51 AM) Niet: "And what kind of personality?" (12:54:08 AM) Lian_: Sumvmissive flirty one giggles (12:56:35 AM) Niet: "And she should enjoy being seen then?" (12:58:03 AM) Lian_: They nod (12:59:00 AM) ***Niet looks at the man. "Does that seem about right?" (1:00:14 AM) Lian_: I thought idont have a say (1:02:08 AM) Niet: "It's important to figure out what kind of model is right though." (1:02:19 AM) Niet: "Is that the kind of girl that would be perfect for your work?" (1:06:02 AM) Lian_: No (1:07:49 AM) Niet: (Factual determination analysis.) (1:09:08 AM) Lian_: (yes) (1:11:37 AM) Niet: "So, extreme gullibility would help as well. My mistake." (1:16:05 AM) Lian_: He shakes his head having caught on (1:16:59 AM) Niet: "What else would she benefit from then?" (1:20:05 AM) Lian_: Uniform professionalism one of the women giggles (1:23:29 AM) Niet: (Meaning?) (1:26:46 AM) Lian_: (clothing obsessio.) (1:29:55 AM) ***Niet nods. (1:29:58 AM) Niet: "Anything else?" (1:30:03 AM) Niet: The question is addressed at the man. (1:34:06 AM) Lian_: He sighs (1:36:37 AM) Lian_: Does iy matter? (1:38:52 AM) Niet: "It should be perfect, right?' (1:45:23 AM) Lian_: No (1:46:32 AM) Niet: "So you'd rather have flawed models?" (1:50:04 AM) Lian_: I know what you are going to so (1:51:40 AM) Niet: "Answer the question..." (1:51:49 AM) Niet: "Is this your ideal?" (1:58:27 AM) Lian_: Whatever (2:02:12 AM) ***Niet glances at the women. (2:02:26 AM) Niet: "Aside from him, do you all enjoy your current status? Or do any of you have any regrets?" (2:02:29 AM) Niet: (Testing all of them.) (2:04:12 AM) RR left the room (quit: Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (2:04:57 AM) Myrah left the room (quit: Quit: ~ Trillian Astra - www.trillian.im ~). (2:05:02 AM) canti128 Mibbit@66.195.osn.xmk entered the room. (2:05:31 AM) Lian_: (canti feeling better? (2:07:36 AM) Lian_: Waitresses not so much but they are young and still havw lives ahead and get enough posing as is thw booz e girl wants to experiment (2:10:32 AM) Niet: (Technicians?) (2:14:14 AM) Lian_: Theyd probably want more glamorous set ups but theres only so far mortals can go (2:15:42 AM) Niet: (But all are happy with their general job?) (2:15:47 AM) Lian_: http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2011/233/8/3/season_2_blues_by_blade_zulah-d47f5yt.png (2:15:56 AM) Lian_: Yes (2:22:11 AM) Niet: Niet just poofs the photographer then. (2:24:35 AM) Niet: http://safebooru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=675089 Along the lines of this. (2:27:23 AM) Lian_: She sighs (2:30:31 AM) canti128 left the room (quit: Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (2:30:52 AM) Niet: "Now dear, smile. You're living your ideal." (2:32:38 AM) Lian_: She sighs and gives asmile (2:38:10 AM) Niet: "Why are you sighing?" (2:39:26 AM) Lian_: I dont know (2:44:05 AM) Niet: "What's wrong?" (2:46:13 AM) Lian_: I feel like I am missing something (2:46:51 AM) Niet: "Any ideas what?" (2:50:53 AM) Lian_: Nope! (2:52:18 AM) ***Niet looks at the group of accusers. (2:52:23 AM) Niet: "You have any ideas?" (2:55:27 AM) Lian_: Make her 20 percent cuter said one of the technicians (3:01:02 AM) ***Niet glares at the technician. (3:06:32 AM) Lian_: (you are saying niet would have stats for that (3:06:35 AM) canti128 Mibbit@66.195.osn.xmk entered the room. (3:08:19 AM) Niet: (I am saying Niet would object to the idea that her work could be improved so directly.) (3:13:47 AM) Lian_: (clearly shed be happier in ponyville (3:19:16 AM) Niet: (Anything else?) (3:20:04 AM) Lian_: (where are you going to place her (3:20:14 AM) Niet: (As a model?) (3:20:28 AM) Lian_: Yeah (3:20:32 AM) Niet: (Or in entertainment.) (3:23:17 AM) Lian_: Which (3:23:34 AM) canti128 left the room (quit: Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (3:24:09 AM) Niet: (Entertainment, though she'd be welcome to continue her old projects using herself as a model. Encouraged even.) (3:24:55 AM) Lian_: Well she is lacki. (3:25:08 AM) Lian_: Iing in iniative (3:25:49 AM) Niet: Ah. (3:26:00 AM) Niet: Offer one of the others the job? (3:29:07 AM) Niet: Of photographing her. (3:29:25 AM) Niet: Or just see if anyone's interested. (3:29:36 AM) Niet: Put out an announcement recruiting. (3:29:56 AM) Lian_: What about you pet (3:30:28 AM) Niet: Which pet? (3:30:44 AM) Niet: Ah. (3:30:47 AM) Niet: Movie one? (3:30:49 AM) Niet: If she's interested. (3:34:06 AM) Lian_: I have other stuff if you are ataying up (3:34:59 AM) Niet: Sure. (3:36:04 AM) Lian_: Bunny defiler has holed up and stopped doing stuff (3:37:14 AM) ***Niet goes to investigate. (3:39:06 AM) Lian_: Shes holed up in her home attempt at entry by mortals have so far lead only to fewet mortals (3:41:25 AM) ***Niet knocks on her door. (3:45:49 AM) Lian_: Your charms save you from electricution (3:46:10 AM) Niet: (What's her name?) (3:48:41 AM) Lian_: Lexis (3:51:09 AM) Niet: "Lexi, what's wrong?" (3:51:13 AM) Niet: "Open the door." (3:52:05 AM) Lian_: No go away (3:52:56 AM) Niet: "Be a good girl and open the door, or I'm knocking it down." (3:55:53 AM) Lian_: Only if you let me kill or blind everyone in the city (3:56:50 AM) Niet: "Is something wrong with the way you look?" (3:58:09 AM) Lian_: No one takes me seroiusly they think iam a dumb slut (3:59:20 AM) Niet: "What made you think that?" (4:00:04 AM) Lian_: The fact that they do (4:00:32 AM) Niet: "How did you come to that realization?" (4:04:47 AM) Lian_: I know what people are thinking (4:07:12 AM) Niet: "And why do they think you're dumb?" (4:08:40 AM) Lian_: Because I am a bunny (4:09:48 AM) Niet: "Well, yes, but you've been a bunny for a while. And a very cute one at that. Why react like this now?" (4:11:34 AM) ***Niet begins telekinetic removal of the door from its hinges. (4:13:39 AM) Lian_: I only suspected before"*blades fly out when the door is removed (4:15:07 AM) Niet: Niet parries with small bursts of invisible fire. (4:15:19 AM) Niet: "And those working under you think of you as just a dumb slut after all this time?" (4:17:17 AM) Lian_: Comeparatively yes (4:17:40 AM) ***Niet cautiously enters the room. (4:17:43 AM) Niet: "Comparatively?" (4:18:16 AM) Lian_: *landmine (4:18:31 AM) ***Niet steps around it, looking for other traps. (4:18:41 AM) Niet: "Though these traps are a bit silly." (4:19:59 AM) Lian_: There are lots of trap none artifact but only because of time lumits (4:20:52 AM) ***Niet surrounds herself in a bubble of force and walks through, heading for the defiler. (4:20:54 AM) Lian_: "They thi.k I am not as good as you because I am a bunny (4:21:16 AM) Niet: "Are you sure it's because you're a bunny?" (4:22:16 AM) Niet: "Or just that they think you're not as good as me?" (4:25:45 AM) Lian_: Yes I am sure (4:27:48 AM) Niet: (Niet reaches her?) (4:28:36 AM) Lian_: Eventually (4:28:44 AM) ***Niet hugs the bunnygirl. (4:28:55 AM) Niet: "You don't need to compete with me Lexi." (4:29:49 AM) Niet: "Even if they think you're just a silly bunny, you'll always be my bunny. And I'll never misjudge you." (4:30:14 AM) Lian_: They think I am adumb slut! (4:30:54 AM) Niet: "And is it bad if they think of you as a slut?" (4:31:18 AM) Lian_: Yes! (4:32:02 AM) Niet: "Why?" (4:32:28 AM) Lian_: Because I am not (4:34:12 AM) Niet: "Why aren't you?" (4:35:13 AM) Lian_: Because I donr (4:35:18 AM) Lian_: Dont (4:36:06 AM) Niet: "You like being pretty, right?" (4:37:35 AM) Lian_: Hmph (4:39:43 AM) Niet: "Don't you want others to see how pretty you are?" (4:39:43 AM) Lian_: Thats why I have to blind everyone (4:40:04 AM) ***Niet pats the rabbit on the head. (4:40:11 AM) Lian_: Not if they think that (4:40:29 AM) Niet: "If they're calling you a slut, doesn't that just mean that they're hoping you'd want to sleep with them?" (4:40:36 AM) Niet: "Which means they think you're pretty." (4:41:21 AM) Lian_: I dont want them to think that (4:42:11 AM) Niet: "You're a bunny. It's natural to want to sleep around." (4:42:54 AM) Niet: "You're repressing that desire because you want to be thought of a certain way, but all that's doing is making you look silly. Shouldn't you just give in to those natural instincts?" (4:42:56 AM) Lian_: No it isnt (4:43:12 AM) Niet: "And learn to realize that it doesn't make you any less of a person if you do." (4:43:29 AM) Niet: (Social attack going through PIM so undodgeable?) (4:44:16 AM) Lian_: She laughs it off (4:48:51 AM) Niet: "Look me in the eye and say that there's no part of you that wants to act like that." (4:53:11 AM) Lian_ left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 250 seconds). (7:13:54 PM) Lian: anyway she just laughed off your attempt to convince her that being a slut is a good thing (7:14:09 PM) Niet: (Charm use?) (7:14:24 PM) Niet: "Well, have you ever tried it?" (7:14:36 PM) Lian: (yes) (7:15:37 PM) Lian: "that's what I was holing up to do, so I could blind or kill everyone" (7:16:11 PM) Niet: "No killing." (7:16:15 PM) Niet: "Or blinding." (7:16:18 PM) Niet: "It's not cute." (7:16:30 PM) Niet: "If you have to, you can make a few into bunny-girls." (7:17:17 PM) Lian: "that won't make them stop thinking!" (7:17:36 PM) Lian: "I could make them stop thinking" (7:17:46 PM) Niet: "It would make them respect bunny-girls." (7:17:52 PM) Niet: "Do you want me to help?" (7:18:04 PM) Lian: "Nope I will destroy the will of anyone who thinks that" (7:18:16 PM) ***Niet assumes the form of a fox-woman. (7:18:19 PM) Niet: "No." (7:18:36 PM) Niet: "You're a herbivore remember. A herbivore doesn't kill, should she?" (7:18:56 PM) Lian: "right mindless drones" (7:19:09 PM) Niet: "Who matters more, their opinions or mine?" (7:19:43 PM) Lian: "but it really bohters me" (7:19:59 PM) Niet: "I understand that part of it is a problem." (7:20:06 PM) Niet: "You don't want to be seen as dumb." (7:20:40 PM) Niet: "But if you solved that by making them mindless or killing them all, then I'd definitely see you as a dumb beast. But that's OK, because I know you won't." (7:22:09 PM) Lian: she pauses torn between things (7:23:31 PM) Niet: "I can help with the dumb part." (7:23:56 PM) Niet: "I mean, was the person who's thoughts you read an effective and competent assistant?" (7:24:38 PM) Lian: "Everyone thinks it" (7:26:46 PM) Niet: "You read everyone's mind?" (7:26:51 PM) Catherine abirkin2@hld-43-00-534-470.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (7:27:23 PM) Lian: "lots of people" (7:29:17 PM) Niet: "And what were they thinking precisely?" (7:29:26 PM) Niet: "That you were dumb and a slut?" (7:29:37 PM) Niet: "Or that you weren't as good as me?" (7:32:28 PM) Lian: "generally that the reason I am not as good is because I am out sleeping around all the time and doing stupid bunny things" (7:34:25 PM) Lian: "I tried being am aid but people said bunnies can't be maids.." (7:34:50 PM) Niet: (Blasphemy!) (7:34:54 PM) Niet: "Who said that?" (7:35:09 PM) Niet: "And have you slept around at all?" (7:35:17 PM) Lian: "No" (7:35:35 PM) Lian: Lexi shows her her very frilly concealing loliesque maid constume (7:36:57 PM) ***Niet frowns. (7:37:08 PM) Niet: "The design's good but it doesn't suit you." (7:37:21 PM) Niet: "Is there a reason you're so shy?" (7:38:01 PM) Lian: "its just who I am" (7:39:01 PM) Niet: "But I like looking at you, and you're beautiful." (7:39:13 PM) Niet: "Shouldn't you try to wear things that flatter yourself?" (7:39:33 PM) Lian: "then people think things!" (7:41:22 PM) Niet: "Is it OK if I ask in a more direct way?" (7:46:14 PM) Niet: "Do you like being a bunnygirl?" (7:46:25 PM) Lian: "i.. don't know.." (7:46:47 PM) Niet: "Well, we have two options." (7:47:17 PM) Niet: "I can try to help you be more in tune with your inner-bunny and get past some of those criticisms, or I can help you pick a different form." (7:48:35 PM) Lian: "I think I want.. to be different.. but its hard to overcome.." (7:48:49 PM) Lian: "and I don't want to question your choice" (7:50:18 PM) ***Niet pats her on the head. (7:50:51 PM) Niet: "I want you to be happy. But, it's important to choose. Do you want to follow me forever, or would you like to try and surpass me someday?" (7:51:24 PM) Niet: "Do you think of me as an unreachable existence, or someone to be admired as a goal for what you might be able to do?" (7:52:31 PM) Lian: "I don't know..." (7:53:30 PM) Niet: "You seem to dislike being considered ditzy, or just a bunnygirl." (7:53:35 PM) ***Niet speaks kindly. (7:53:52 PM) Lian: "Yes..' (7:54:35 PM) Niet: "So, you want to be considered seriously, don't you?" (7:55:00 PM) Niet: "But, are you afraid of how people think of you, or do you want to surpass those low expectations?" (7:57:07 PM) Lian: "I want to surpass that.." (7:57:46 PM) ***Niet smiles and hugs her. (7:58:08 PM) Niet: "So, you want to surpass your present self then?" (7:58:29 PM) Niet: "To what end? What world would you create?" (8:00:28 PM) Lian: "I don't know.. its hard think outside.." (8:02:36 PM) Niet: "outside?" (8:02:56 PM) Lian: 'Yes" (8:12:56 PM) Niet: "Well, what do you dislike about being a bunnygirl." (8:13:46 PM) Lian: "How people judge me....and carrots" (8:15:08 PM) Niet: "And what do you like about it?" (8:15:21 PM) Lian: I like being cute... (8:15:29 PM) Niet: "I wouldn't ever make you uncute." (8:16:28 PM) Lian: " then I don't think I like anything about bunnyness " (8:17:05 PM) Niet: "Now, what kind of animal do you like?" (8:24:09 PM) Lian: "Um a Racoon dog" (8:27:39 PM) Niet: "Why?" (8:30:31 PM) Lian: "they are both cute and smart...well and some octopuses..." (8:39:52 PM) Lian: but yes it would not be the first Pen paper rpg that's had Duke Nukem development (8:40:03 PM) Lian: (wrong channel) (8:40:55 PM) Niet: "What other animals could you see yourself as?" (8:43:47 PM) Lian: "Fox? Monkey? Kea?" (8:45:09 PM) Lian: "Owl" (8:45:30 PM) Lian: "Unicorn" (8:46:54 PM) Niet: "Most of those are cunning and manipulative rather than intelligent in your sense." (8:47:15 PM) Niet: "Maybe something more industrious, a builder or the like?" (8:48:32 PM) Lian: "like what?" (8:52:51 PM) Niet: "A beaver as an example?" (8:53:27 PM) Lian: "beavers look wierd" (8:56:46 PM) Catherine: (Ant queen!) (8:57:42 PM) Niet: "Otters?" (8:57:55 PM) Niet: (Insect queen has associations Niet wouldn't suggest here.) (8:57:56 PM) Lian: "How are otters industrial?" (8:58:10 PM) Lian: (especially since "i will turn someone into mindslaves") (9:01:13 PM) Niet: "They spend most of their time working." (9:01:18 PM) Niet: "They use tools and are very intelligent." (9:01:27 PM) Niet: "Besides, they're cute." (9:02:00 PM) Niet: "Some fishers use them to catch fish." (9:02:06 PM) Niet: "By chasing them into nets." (9:02:08 PM) Lian: "They are like cats, they are really GOOD at hiding how mean they are" (9:02:21 PM) Lian: "Octopuses pick locks" (9:03:00 PM) Niet: "Cat's aren't mean!" (9:03:05 PM) Niet: "They're adorable and intelligent." (9:03:14 PM) Niet: "And octopi swim into jars they can't get out of." (9:03:41 PM) Lian: "No cats are like the Ebon Dragon, they have no soul or virtue and cover it with lies" (9:04:06 PM) Niet: "Kittens are adorable!" (9:04:37 PM) Niet: "And otters are nice." (9:04:56 PM) Lian: "its a trick!" (9:06:09 PM) Niet: "Who knows more, me or you?" (9:07:53 PM) Lian: "Its the secret I got froM SWLIHN" (9:09:29 PM) Niet: "That's...." (9:09:33 PM) ***Niet begins to tear up. (9:09:40 PM) Niet: "Only carrots for a week!" (9:09:55 PM) Lian: "I am sorry" (9:10:04 PM) Niet: "It's fine..." (9:10:12 PM) Niet: "It's just an upsetting truth...." (9:10:40 PM) Niet: "But kittens are different! And so are otters." (9:11:18 PM) Niet: "Anyway..." (9:11:22 PM) ***Niet coughs. (9:12:39 PM) Catherine: (Squirrel!) (9:15:21 PM) Niet: "What do you want to do?" (9:15:39 PM) Niet: "Live as a maid for now? or keep some authority and work for me in the cathedrals?" (9:15:45 PM) Niet: "Or pursue sorcery?" (9:15:50 PM) Niet: "Or work on other skills?" (9:19:19 PM) Lian: "what?" (9:20:23 PM) Niet: "What roll do you want to pursue?" (9:22:33 PM) Niet: "If you're not going to be a bunny-girl, then it's better to find out what kind of pethood would suit you best, isn't it?" (9:24:25 PM) Lian: "I like building.. and knowing stuff.." (9:25:37 PM) ***Niet picks up the maid uniform. (9:25:43 PM) Niet: "Do you want to do this kind of stuff too?" (9:27:51 PM) Lian: "Maybe not mundanely?" (9:29:44 PM) Niet: "How so then?" (9:30:24 PM) Lian: "Firguaratively.. more mystically" (9:30:30 PM) Niet: "Meaning?" (9:31:06 PM) Lian: "like cleaning up corruption?" (9:33:13 PM) Niet: "You mean spying on our own people, counter intelligence and such?" (9:34:27 PM) Lian: (more like magical PIM maid) (9:35:01 PM) Catherine: (not a bioterraforming slug girl?) (9:36:03 PM) Niet: "OK then. I'll let you try it out." (9:36:15 PM) Niet: "you'll report directly to me then." (9:36:20 PM) Lian: "ok" (9:37:30 PM) Niet: "For now, unless you encounter something urgent, run every action by me for approval first." (9:37:37 PM) ***Niet PIMs into Tanuki maid. (9:38:33 PM) Lian: she twirls her wand, "I am going to go hit the people who were mean to me" (9:39:17 PM) Lian: also niet gets a call from one of her secretaries (9:40:04 PM) Niet: "How?" (9:40:20 PM) Niet: "Or rather, give me information on them first." (9:40:21 PM) Lian: "transform them?" (9:40:29 PM) Niet: "How many?" (9:40:34 PM) Niet: "And names?" (9:40:37 PM) Lian: "fifty?" (9:41:01 PM) Lian: she gives a list of names no one particularly important (9:41:32 PM) Niet: "And transform them how?" (9:42:15 PM) Lian: "Clean them up? Maids? Mikos, second chances for those who need them" (9:43:46 PM) Niet: "Start with ten, then show me the results." (9:43:59 PM) Niet: Niet turns to address the secretary's call. (9:44:01 PM) Niet: "Yes?" (9:44:47 PM) Lian: "The "Model" you made came up with a sport.. but.. we need more like her" (9:45:04 PM) Niet: "..." (9:45:07 PM) Niet: "Explain?" (9:45:45 PM) Lian: *The sport seems to have.. much in common with a certain video game version of Volleyball* (9:46:18 PM) Lian: Lexi hugs Niet and bounces off. (9:46:32 PM) Niet: "..." (9:48:06 PM) Niet: "If any other people are found engaging in similar hobbies as she was, and can't give an account of their actions or prove their value otherwise, then you can use them." (9:50:38 PM) Lian: (You'd think this would be a "Emy I have a job for you") (9:51:38 PM) Niet: "And someone mention the idea to Emy." (9:53:15 PM) Lian: (anything else?() (9:53:46 PM) Lian: (asside from clearly needing to transfer that technican to Ponyville) (9:56:41 PM) Catherine left the room (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (9:57:06 PM) Catherine abirkin2@hld-43-00-534-470.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (9:58:13 PM) Niet: (Check on Louisa, see if she's doing OK or has similar problems?" (9:58:16 PM) Niet: )* (9:58:37 PM) Catherine: Louisa? (9:58:39 PM) Catherine: () (9:59:41 PM) Lian: (LSD means no) (10:01:46 PM) Lian: (but Louisa and Hoppy have been much more useful with the ninja stuff) (10:05:07 PM) Niet: Has Louisa done anything useful? (10:05:43 PM) Lian: she's mostly spyish its not like you can use the ebon dragon for much else but hurting people (10:09:32 PM) Lian: ...though if you did want to repurpose them as magical girls.. (10:13:48 PM) Dinara abirkin2@hld-43-00-534-470.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (10:14:07 PM) Catherine left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 268 seconds). (10:16:20 PM) Niet: Hmm. (10:16:25 PM) Niet: Possibly. (10:16:52 PM) Lian: ..its not far from what they were doing at first just repurposing them. (10:18:47 PM) Dinara: what isn't? (10:22:29 PM) Niet: Turning the bunnies into a magical girl group. (10:22:34 PM) Lian: yeah (10:27:42 PM) Niet: It seems reasonablish, though it depends on how combat focused Hoppy is. (10:28:07 PM) Lian: they are decently combatish (10:28:42 PM) Niet: Hmm. (10:28:46 PM) Niet: Where would we send them though? (10:30:30 PM) Lian: have them play that in other cities in the area? (10:31:43 PM) Niet: What other cities? (10:31:44 PM) Niet: Aligned? (10:31:57 PM) Niet: Seems reasonable. Not sure if the others would want such Nietish types messing with their domains though. (10:32:25 PM) Lian: Thorns probably needs.. help (10:35:37 PM) Niet: I thought Danzi was taking over and fixing that up? (10:36:40 PM) Dinara: hmmmm (10:40:09 PM) Lian: hmmmmmmmm? (10:40:26 PM) Niet: I'd be tempted to let them loose in the hundred kingdoms but that could be a PR flop. (10:41:11 PM) Lian: hm? (10:41:43 PM) Niet: It seems like some people might not appreciate that kind of thing in their territories, or so aggressively. (10:42:49 PM) Lian: try it farther? (10:48:04 PM) Niet: Hmm. (10:48:08 PM) Niet: Maybe in the North? (10:48:47 PM) Lian: a second colony (10:48:52 PM) Niet: Hmm? (10:49:43 PM) Lian: starting up hitting some osmall area that you can use as a secondary line of defense (10:56:53 PM) Niet: Hmm. (10:56:56 PM) Niet: South of us you mean? (10:57:30 PM) Lian: have them go Nietefy some other place on the world and setup a hellgate. (10:57:50 PM) Dinara: or set up a place in case the bosses get pissed at us (10:58:49 PM) Lian: or whatever sort of gate trick you want (11:02:37 PM) Niet: Ah. (11:02:38 PM) Niet: Hmm. (11:02:42 PM) Niet: Maybe in the North? (11:07:14 PM) Dinara: hmmm (11:12:56 PM) Dinara: the question is WHERE up north? (11:17:54 PM) Lian: there's a huge chunk (11:18:03 PM) Lian: so how does emy respond to Volleyball? (11:18:15 PM) Dinara: sell tickets (11:18:54 PM) Niet: I mean, randomly tf people into volleyball types? (11:18:58 PM) Niet: Anyone want to do random stuff? (11:20:57 PM) Lian: I want to do random stuff. (11:21:31 PM) Lian: also would Emerald run a "Losers are the prize" type contest? (11:22:56 PM) Dinara: possibly, though, admittedly the wishing ability isn't the most effective at enforcing such (11:25:04 PM) Lian: you can hold people to contracts (11:25:20 PM) Dinara: hmm? (11:27:25 PM) Lian: punishment for breaking the contract (11:30:03 PM) Dinara: I mean, I don't remember having that power (11:30:38 PM) Lian: "Sign this" (11:33:00 PM) Niet: Any idea what the contest would be in? (11:33:08 PM) Niet: Jen, any interest? (11:33:44 PM) Dinara: possibly, but I'm still not sure what charm capacity Lian's referring to (11:34:08 PM) Lian: If someone signs a contract with your without reading it they are "wishing" (11:34:29 PM) Niet: Might need an upgrade. (11:34:47 PM) Niet: But that kind of thing seems very Cecelynish. (11:35:17 PM) Lian: It seems within the setup ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights